Wireless operators and service providers continue to support legacy technologies, such as second generation (2G) wireless technologies, for example. Newer technologies, such as third generation (3G) and/or fourth generation (4G) wireless technologies, for example, are being deployed and/or developed. Accordingly, there is a need to support multiple radio access technologies (RATs) in a single device.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.